Intercom
by Deathangelebz
Summary: Sanji gets his needs fulfilled in an all too public way. SanjixZoro YAOI Lemon PWP unbeta-d


Sanji sighed as he looked at the beautiful snack that he'd prepared whilst trying to make himself feel sleepy around. He was disappointed that no one who truly deserved this mastery was awake and that it hadn't worked and his mind was still buzzing. As he wasn't hungry and he knew that wasting food was a sin he reluctantly decided to bring the dish up to the stupid muscle head that was on watch and was no doubt working out relentlessly as always. He trudged upstairs to the crow's nest to deliver his masterpiece to what would probably be an ungrateful response. He opened the door to see the predicted scene of Zoro exercising but what was unexpected was Sanji's reaction.

Zoro was doing one armed handstand push ups whilst holding and ungodly amount of weighs. The feat was definitely impressive and the strain was showing as Zoro's muscles rippled with each movement, sweat making tracks down his glistening shirtless back. The surprising part was that Sanji felt himself getting hard at the sight in front of him and the sinful thoughts that had been keeping him awake started bubbling up in his mind. During the time in his life he would rather not think about he hadn't had the chance to get laid and the effects had shown all too much on Fishman island. Being out in the real world again was really getting to him. He quietly placed the food down on the nearby bench and turned round so he could readjust himself without being caught, tucking his boner into the waistband of his pants to that Zoro wouldn't see his predicament that he would have to fix later. Masturbation was definitely a temporary fix and he wished with all his heart that they would reach and island soon. Although when he thought about it he wasn't sure he would be able to hold himself back and he didn't want to defile a lady it didn't matter if they were a prostitute every women deserve to be treated like the delicate beautiful flower they were. Sanji turned back round to face Zoro and started to think it might not be a bad idea if he saw anything after all.

He picked up the food again and cleared his throat loudly. He was sure Zoro had noticed him there already, his senses had always been very keen and after all of his training they'd only gotten better, but was deciding to ignore him for the time being. At the sound Zoro dropped to the floor and placed the weights down gently and there was a smirk on his face that made Sanji feel uncomfortable.

"I couldn't sleep so I made food but you're the only one awake."

Zoro walked over and took the dish from without a word, meeting his eyes as he grabbed it with a smirk still on his face. He quickly demolished the lovely prepared food and placed the dirty plate to the side. He sat back on the bench and spread his arms against the back rest and spread his legs slightly as he slowly licked his lips as he looked back at the mesmerised Sanji who was frozen in place by the door opposite him and who hadn't looked away for the whole process.

"Enjoying the show?" Zoro asked. He had felt the sexual energy pouring out of Sanji before he even stepped in the room. It had been getting more intense for a while and it was starting to get distracting.

Sanji jumped slightly as Zoro's deep voice reverberated through him. The realisation that he had been doing it all deliberately hit him and Sanji decided that he'd think about the repercussions later once he'd relieved himself of the desperate need he currently had which was stopping him from even thinking straight. Without saying and word he crossed the room in 3 long strides and aggressively attacked Zoro's mouth without restraint. Zoro moaned into it which went straight to Sanji's groin. His clothes were suddenly too restrictive and he needed to be naked.

"Are you really that desperate, ero-cook?" Zoro inquired with a smirk.

"Just shut the fuck up and undress me, Zoro." Sanji replied, making sure to clearly enunciate the name. It was clearly appreciated as he felt the muscular man shudder slightly underneath him before he quickly got to work at undressing him. Clothes were thrown in all direction with reckless abandon which caused something unexpected to happen. Neither of them noticed the short static sound as the got to work at exploring each other's bodies.

" _Do you have anything we can use?"_

" _Use for what?"_

" _You know what I'm fucking talking about Marimo! Lube?!"_

" _God, calm down, there's some lotion in there."_

Robin smiled as she heard the distinctive voices of cook-san and Kenshi-san over the intercom. She was clearly hearing something she wasn't meant to. She looked over as she saw Nami start to stir.

"Was that you Robin?" she asked, rubbing her bleary eyes.

She shook her head and chuckled. This was getting interesting.

Sanji rooted around pulling things out of the drawer trying the look for lotion.

"It's a mess in here."

"Shut up and hurry up."

"Now who's desperate?"

Nami was now fully awake as after a few more second of crashing around and arguing she heard what was definitely a moan and it sounded like it was coming from Zoro. She gasped and looked at Robin.

"No way!" she breathed "Are they!?"

Robin merely chuckled again.

Sanji pushed a second finger into Zoro's ass and started to make a scissoring motion which encouraged some incredibly delicious sounds from Zoro. Zoro has initially considered complaining about being bottom but immediately forgot about any complaints when Sanji started working his magic. He had definitely learnt a thing or two from the Okama even if he hadn't meant to. Sanji added a final finger and started to explore Zoro's tight hole a little longer until he found a spot which produced all the right reactions.

"Fuck!" Zoro cried out loudly arching his back and writhing underneath Sanji.

" _Fuck"_ Came out very loudly over the intercom and Nami and Robin started to hear movement and voices from the boy's cabin.

"What's going on, is there intruders?" Chopper asked

"I think I have the can't get out of bed disease someone else will have to go and check" Usopp responded

As they listened closer they could pick out groans and moans over the intercom.

"What is that? What's happening?"

Sanji was pounding into Zoro fast and furiously changing angle every so often to try and hit the right spot. Zoro was make beautiful sounds of encouragement, his muscles rippling as he squirmed underneath him. Zoro was in bliss he closed his eyes and just let himself get lost in all the sensations a long string of curses pouring out of his mouth as Sanji hit deep inside of him. Suddenly Sanji hit a spot that make him scream out unexpectedly his eyes flew open as he jerked forward.

"Oh Fuck. There! Harder!" he cried out.

The rest of the crew had figured out what was happening and they sat there in shock listening to the events unfold until the loud cry from Zoro woke Luffy up and they all began to panic.

"Huh? Food? Enemies? What's happening?" Luffy asked as he jumped out of bed.

"No Luffy its fine go back to bed." They tried to say but the moans escalated over the loud speaker.

"What is that? Was that Zoro?"

 _"Come on, cook, you can do better than that AHHHH"_

"Is Sanji killing Zoro? Right, that's it I'm going to stop them."

"No wait!" Usopp shouted after him as Luffy ran from the room.

"Should we try and stop him?" Nami asked.

"I doubt he'll listen." Robin replied. "Anyway this is all getting rather interesting, isn't it? Do you think they'll finish?"

Nami laughed out loud "I kind of want to see now." She said as she got out of bed

Sanji grabbed Zoro's dick and started to stroke him to completion. They were both pretty close and Zoro was getting pretty loud. He hoped no one woke up and heard them. Sanji kept up the punishing pace, hitting the same spot repeating filling with a strange sense of fulfillment at the reaction he was getting out of Zoro. Sex had never felt quite as satisfying.

"I'm gonna…" He started

"Me too!" Zoro responded

Luffy stretched up to the crow's nest and rocketed up before throwing the door open and he froze and the sight of a naked Sanji thrusting into and equally naked and surprisingly vulnerable looking Zoro.

Sanji stopped moving abruptly when he noticed Luffy had thrown the door open, his hand clenching slightly on Zoro's dick. Zoro, clearly to engrossed in the sensations, hadn't noticed Luffy's entry and came loudly as Sanji squeezed his cock, thrashing and crying out as it happened. His ass clenched around Sanji and Sanji couldn't help but come as well deep inside Zoro's ass. He looked away as the orgasm ripped through making him shakily thrust a few times as Zoro's clenching milked him dry.

"Ah, sorry." Luffy said as he stepped out and closed the door. Then they heard the whole crew burst out laughing out on deck. Zoro bolted upright.

"What was that?! Was that…?" Zoro asked.

Sanji looked up and saw a green light flashing over in the corner next to one of their thrown clothes.

"The intercom!" He gasped "We were on loud speaker!"

The laughing on deck intensified and Sanji, still buried deep in Zoro's ass covered his face with his hands. "We're never going to live this down."

This is my first story! I've been on this site for a long time (mostly reading Naruto fanfics) but I've recently moved to Japan and I've got back into One Piece as it's so popular here which has brought me to love this couple again. It's been such a long time since I've written anything but I always never published them and the files always got lost on old computer as they died and I never back up those files

Let me know what you think I wrote this in about an hour in the middle of the night and I haven't proofed it so let me know if there's any obvious mistakes. The ending a bit shit but oh well


End file.
